1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grater, more particular to an electric rotary grater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In western cuisines, chunks of cheese or chocolate are generally grated into powder and spread onto food to give better flavors to the food. The common graters usually have grater holes stamped out from a piece of metal plate, and the food is held by a hand and grated back and forth on the grater into powder. However, such manual method is not applicable for producing a large quantity of powder.
Therefore, grater manufacturers started developing electric graters to grate cheese or chocolate into powder in a more efficient and quicker way. The “KRUPS” branded cheese grater is an example of such electric grater. However, the shortcoming of an electric grater resides on that the opening of the feeder is too small, and food must be sliced first before being put into the feeder for the grating, and thus it can only produce limited quantity of powder. In addition, the pressing board of the grater uses the principle of torque for its operation. The palm of a housewife is usually small, which makes the handling difficult and tiresome. Moreover, if the pressing board is not operated with care, it may clamp and hurt a user's hand, which bother users very much.